


Rebel King

by Ajmurphyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake
Summary: murphamy talk on the ring, fluff
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Rebel King

**Author's Note:**

> My first murphamy fic, inspired by @zouzou on Twitter. Thank you again love. <3

I looked at the clock on the metal wall, listening to the machine hum I never thought I'd have to hear again. 3:00pm, I look at the door and see the shadow underneath, right on time golden boy. Every day like clockwork, for the past 6 months Emori and I have been broken up.

Pound pound pound. "Murphy I know you're in there man, come on, just open the door so we can talk." I chuckle, same thing every day, when will he learn? I want him to join me here, not vice versa. I miss my Rebel King, my friend, my… well I guess I never had a chance to find out if we could be more. 

"I'll open the door pretty boy, when you stop trying to get me to come back. Emori and I broke up, it was headed there anyway. I'm not trying to hide away because I'm scared, I just don't want to be around your goody two shoes family." I hollered through the closed door.

"Come on Murphy, just open the door, I don't want to stand out here again talking through the door. Please?" It was that tone, the soft one he seemed to only use with me, it's like he knows I'll do anything with that tone, almost as bad as his goddamn puppy eyes. I get up off my bed and walk to the door.

I open the door. "You can come in, just don't expect to get your way, Rebel King." Is it just me or did his breath just hitch? I gestured for him to sit on my bed, as I sat down next to him legs touching. He hasn't let me be this close since the early days.

He started in on his speech right away, as if trying to ignore the pull to chaos he still has, I knew it. He wants to be the chaotic Rebel King like the first couple nights on the ground before things turned to shit. When he and I were still he and I. Drawn together by chaos. 

I zoned back into the tail end of his speech, he was always good at those. "We need to be a family United together so when we get to the ground again we are prepared for anything." He looks ready to add more, I stop him by speaking up myself. 

"Don't you ever tire of it pretty boy? Being the one to unite everyone? Don't you miss being the Rebel King? The chaos we would start? The fun you and I had together? The fun we could have had before things went to shit?" I said looking down, not ready to see if he read between the lines on what I truly mean.

It was silent, for a beat, then two, then three. I was starting to freak out when I felt a hand on my chin turning me to face him. "Are you saying you want me to come stay with you like we did in the early days so we can have fun being rebels again? Or are you asking me to stay with you for more than being a rebel?" 

I jerk away, scared he will feel me trembling. "I don't know man, what do you think I'm asking?" I'm up off the bed and walking away from him when he gets up to follow me. "Goddamnit Murphy can't you give me a straight answer for once in your life?" He yells at me. 

"Fuck Bellamy, both ok? Both. I miss it, we had so much fun and the day wells got killed, I was trying to find the balls to tell you, I wanted to be with you. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm pathetic and still harboring feelings for you? Fuck" Before I could move again I was slammed into the wall. 

His lips were instantly on mine and it felt like fireworks exploded in my brain. It was full of fire and passion just like the man kissing me. I licked at his bottom lip showing him how much I wanted this, he moaned quietly into the kiss opening his mouth so I could explore. We battled for dominance, which he won easily, taking control of the kiss and my heart.

He pulled back resting his forehead on mine as we caught our breath. He chuckled. "I thought I was the only idiot harboring feeling for that long." He said smiling. Laughing I responded. "Guess we are both idiots then." He pulled back to look into my eyes. 

"So you want me to move in? We can cause chaos on this end and torment the rest?" Smiling I respond. "Yeah Bellamy, whatever the hell we want." He shook his head still smiling as he leaned in for another kiss. "Yeah, whatever the hell we want."


End file.
